It's Power
by SakuXKaka SakuXIta
Summary: She was awaken by a doorbell and a knock on her door. Reluctantly, Sakura climbed out of bed and put on her pink kimono that had her clan's symbol on it. She quickly fixed her hair and rushed to the door, "What!" It was nine o'clock in the morning!
1. Chapter 1

_She was awaken by a doorbell and a knock on her door. Reluctantly, Sakura climbed out of bed and put on her pink kimono that had her clan's symbol on it. She quickly fixed her hair and rushed to the door, "What?" It was nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday! When she opened the door she came face to face with her former sensei, Hatake Kakashi. "Good morning, Sakura." He walked in smiling. Sakura groaned, "Kakashi-sensei it's too early to be awake!" He laughed and sat on the couch. "You are such a drama queen Sakura-chan." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh and Sakura-chan?" She turned to look up at him; they were now both sitting on the couch together. "I'm not your sensei anymore." She blushed at the way he had said it, he moved closer to her making her face redden even more, she smiled and pulled her feet up onto the couch and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm still tired." She snuggled closer to him, hoping he thought of her as a woman instead of the little girl he used to teach. "Kakashi-kun?" He was surprised he had called her that; he put his arm around her shoulders. " I know Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled and looked up at him. He was so handsome, he brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes waiting for the warm, soft feeling of his lips on hers. "Sakura-san." She smiled when she heard her name being called._

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasori said shaking his sister. "Sakura, wake up will you?" her eyelids fluttered open. "Sasori?" She wasn't sure of her surroundings yet. "Hurry up and get dressed," he said walking toward the door," everyone's hungry." He opened the door and left down the hallway. She waited for the door to close shut before she jumped out of bed and put on the same cloak that she had been wearing everyday for almost two years now. It was black with red clouds on it. She brushed her hair and slid on her shoes. When she stepped outside of her door nobody was in their rooms. She walked down the hall to the kitchen. Almost the entire Akatsuki was waiting for her to cook breakfast. "Sakura-sempai!" She smiled and turned to where her name had been called, "good morning everybody." She looked at the young boy that had called her name," Hi Tobi-sama." Someone came up behind her and kissed her cheek, "good morning, Blossom." She smiled and spun around. "Itachi-kun!" Deidara groaned when he saw Sakura and Itachi flirting, he didn't understand why she didn't have feelings for him, he was the one had brought her here almost two years ago. Yet, she only thought of him as her Bestfriend. " Come on Sakura-sama!" he said trying to draw her attention back to breakfast," everyone's hungry." She smiled and turned around," okay Deidara,, will you help me cook?" he smiled," of course I will Sakura-sama." After breakfast Sakura was cleaning but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't get her dream about the silver haired man out of her thoughts. He had held her so close and it had felt so real yet, it was only a dream. She came out of her thoughts when Itachi gently put his hand on her hip pulling her closer. "Sakura-chan." He said as she looked down at her feet," are you okay, Blossom?" She looked up at him and smiled, she loved him so much. "I'm just a little tired," she kissed his warm lips. He held her closer," then let's go to bed." He smirked, but Sakura hesitated and looked around at the half finished kitchen. It was a mess. "What about the kitchen?" He looked around." What about it, get someone to clean you need a break." She smiled, he was right, "Tobi!" He ran down stairs, "What Sakura-sempai?" She smiled at Tobi, "Could you go get Deidara and tell him I said to clean the rest of the kitchen, please?" Tobi hesitated then smiled, "yes Sakura-sempai." He ran off towards the training field. Itachi kissed Sakura's cheek and lead her upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi's alarm was ringing but he ignored it and slowly climbed out of bed, he turned to the alarm and turned it off. He got dressed and headed toward the ramen shop he needed some ramen for when he visited the Hokage his former teammate and student Uzimaki Naruto. After getting ramen he went to the Academy where Naruto was. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled, "come in," on the other side of the door. He walked in and smiled from behind his mask," Good morning Naruto." Naruto glared at him, "it is not a good morning." Kakashi's smile brightened," Oh well, I guess I will just give this ramen to Neji-sama." Kakashi said turning back towards the door. Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran to where Kakashi was standing, "Did you say you have ramen?" Kakashi nodded, "but," he said walking toward the door," if your not in the mood right now-" Naruto grabbed Kakashi's shoulder," I'm feeling perkier already please, come sit down Kakashi-sama." Naruto said smiling brightly. Kakashi laughed and gave Naruto his breakfast." You must really love ramen." Naruto laughed and thought for a moment," I love ramen almost as much as I love Hinata-koi." Kakashi smiled and looked at Naruto's desk, he understood why Naruto was so stressed. He was constantly busy and never got time off from being Hokage, but he would never allow anyone to notice how bothered he was by how busy he was, he never asked for help and when people asked if they could he would just say he had it handled. Kakashi sighed at how much Naruto must miss being with his girlfriend, Hyuga Hinata. "Kakashi-sama," he looked at Naruto with a worried look, " I'm fine Kakashi, honestly I have everything under control but," Naruto looked down at his food that was nearly gone already," I need to ask you something Kakashi-sama," he looked up making sure he had his attention, Kakashi nodded, "what do you think about me asking Hinata-koi to marry me?" Kakashi smiled," of course Naruto, I would agree.

**"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi yelled keeping his distance from the two sparring partners. Kisame looked up at him, "what do you want, pest?"** **They stopped fighting and turned to look at the boy. "Relax Kisame he said me not you." He laughed. Kisame groaned, "Well he's interrupting our training." Deidara yelled back to Tobi," what is it Tobi-sama?" Tobi hesitated before running up to the two." Sakura-sempai wanted you to finish cleaning the kitchen." He smiled, "Sakura and Itachi went to bed." Deidara glared at Tobi. "Fine," he looked toward the lake, "Heidan!" A man with silver shoulder length hair came across to the training field. "Heidan spar with Kisame will you?" he smirked, "he needs the training." Deidara and Tobi walked back into the kitchen. Deidara gasped at how much work he had. Tobi ran/skipped back to his room. Deidara smiled when he thought of an idea. "Sasori!" A few minutes later Sasori walked in the room. "What?" He threw a washcloth at him, "Sakura-sama said for you to clean the kitchen." Deidara walked upstairs to take a shower and Sasori sighed. "Why me?" He mumbled, then got started cleaning.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto-kun!" He spun around to find his beautiful girlfriend, Hyuga Hinata, running towards him. He smiled. "Hey Hinata-koi." He kissed her cheek causing her face to redden. She had been dating him for almost two years now, and she still couldn't get used to his warm lips. Naruto caught her hand in his, bringing her out of her thoughts. "So," he started, "are you free tonight Hinata-koi?" She smiled. "Of course." Her phone buzzed and she sighed. When she saw the text she gasped in surprise, she turned to Naruto and kissed him, "I have to go!" She said and ran off in the direction of he training field. Naruto sighed and began to walk towards Lee's house. He had told only three people of his proposal to Hinata and Lee was one of them. He stopped walking when he saw a pink haired girl; at first he thought it was Haruno Sakura, his former crush and teammate. But, it was Suichi Rengae, a mysterious girl that moved to Konoha from the Land Hidden in the Clouds about seven months before graduation. She was very beautiful and was dating Sai. Naruto couldn't help but think of Sakura when he saw Rengae. He missed he a lot, he had had a crush on her since they met, but she left the village almost two years ago on a mission, she never came back though. He and Kakashi hadn't given up hope unlike everyone else, everyone thought she had died but, he and Kakashi knew she was alive and out there alone somewhere. She was alone and Naruto was scared and worried about her.Sakura walked outside to the training field and got ready to spar with their leader, Peiin. "Are you ready?" She spun around, caught off guard. "Um, yeah." He smirked "you'd better be." He swung around trying to punch her but she quickly avoided the throw. She jumped up and came from behind him swinging a kunai at his back; he grabbed her wrist and flipped her easily. She slammed on her chest and couldn't breathe for a few seconds, "Don't give up too easily Sakura." She quickly got up and charged at him once again, this time cutting his arm barely with her kunai. He moved away holding his arm, "good." She giggled, "Did you just compliment me on injuring you?" He smiled and lunged at her. She was caught off guard and was slammed to the ground. He laughed, "maybe I did but now I'm thinking about taking it back," he helped her up, " never let your guard down in battle, he looked her in the eyes, " even if it's your Bestfriend or Itachi." Her eyes widened at his remark. "Itachi would never hurt me." Peiin threw a water bottle at her and she took a sip. "Don't be too sure about that, Sakura-san." She gasped, "What's that supposed to mean?" He shot his hands up in surrender, "nothing, nothing." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "you make no sense Peiin-sempai." He took her water and threw it across the training field. "Peiin-sama!" she screamed. "Why would you do that?" He chuckled, "you're too serious sometimes, Sakura-san." She grabbed at his water but he pushed her away, knocking her to the ground. "Would you stop that?" she yelled at him. He helped her up again but as he helped her up she pulled him down and he landed beside her. 


End file.
